


Backseat Serenade

by joji94



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Song fic, WooSang fuck in a car to All Time Low, Wooyoung just loves Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joji94/pseuds/joji94
Summary: Wooyoung told his parents they were going to get ice cream. That was their usual excuse. Oh they did go get ice cream, but they always took a detour on the way home.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Backseat Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Ateez fic and it took a long time to gather the courage to post this! It’s also my first time writing smut so there’s that.
> 
> I really love woosang.

Wooyoung told his parents they were going to get ice cream. That was their usual excuse. Oh they did go get ice cream, but they always took a detour on the way home. 

Yeosang finishes his vanilla malt as Wooyoung turns down the familiar gravel road, “Dead End” sign long gone. His straw makes a slurping noise as Wooyoung also finishes his peanut butter shake, muttering under his breath about how boring a vanilla malt is. Yeosang merely laughs quietly under his breath, more to let Wooyoung know he heard him than anything really. 

Wooyoung pulls up to the old decrepit bridge and slowly backs his old Jeep into the little alcove. He keeps the engine running so the air keeps blowing and the music keeps playing, but he slowly unbuckles and smirks over at Yeosang. 

“Wanna grab the stuff on your way back?” He asks as he shimmies over the center console and into the backseat. Yeosang fondly rolls his eyes and opens the glove compartment, fishing out the small bottle of lube and grabbing a condom just in case. 

It’s the summer after their senior year of high school, and both boys are long past shyness at the other’s nakedness. Yeosang looks over his shoulder to see Wooyoung wiggle out of his tight jeans and muffles a laugh. 

“Why you won’t wear shorts like a normal person, it’s like a hundred and ten degrees out,” Yeosang huffs as he pulls himself over the center console, dumping himself practically in Wooyoung’s lap. 

“Because these jeans make my thighs look fan fucking tastic,” Wooyoung retorts, “and besides, those cargo shorts are nerdy as hell.”

Yeosang scoffs and rolls his eyes. He gets himself down to his boxers and mumbles something about Wooyoung thinking they were hot because he was the one wearing them. Wooyoung pauses where he is, pulling up his shirt and harshly grabs Yeosang by the chin. 

“Of course I do baby boy, but I think everything you do is hot.” 

Yeosang lets out a harsh breath as Wooyoung moves the hand on his chin to tangle into Yeosang’s blonde hair. Wooyoung simply regards him as if he were an interesting science project or a colorful bug before he removes his hand to finish undressing. Yeosang pants for a minute before wiggling out of his boxers and shifting to lay himself across the backseat while Wooyoung hovers over him. 

His eyes flutter shut as he hears the snap of the cap opening and he knows Wooyoung will decide if he wants to warm the lube ahead of time or just let Yeosang deal with it cold. 

What he doesn’t expect is a cold finger trailing along his cock from root to tip, slowly, barely there. 

He gasps suddenly and his eyes fly open, hazy vision focusing on Wooyoung’s little smirk. 

“So sensitive baby, how long has it been since I’ve been able to touch you like this?” Wooyoung murmurs as he watches Yeosang’s belly flutter with anticipation. 

Yeosang simply wimpers, a soft noise that turns into a louder whine as Wooyoung fully grabs and squeezes his dick. 

“I asked you a question baby boy. Are you already so far gone that you can’t answer me?”

“No sir! It’s been-” a sharp gasp as Wooyoung begins stroking his dick slowly, “-it’s been two weeks sir.”

“Good boy” Wooyoung says, chuckling at the way Yeosang positively preens with the praise. Yeosang is so distracted by the praise and the soft, slow motion of Wooyoung’s hand that another cold finger probing his entrance takes him by surprise, again. A startled gasp turns into a whine as Wooyoung simply teases around his hole, not giving Yeosang what he wants. 

“Patience baby, we’ll get there,” he says softly, gaze turning fond as he looks down at Yeosang all splayed out, as much as he can be, in the backseat of the car. Yeosang notices the song change as an old All Time Low song starts playing, and right when he starts focusing on the song, Wooyoung eases his middle finger in. 

A soft moan is the reward Wooyoung receives as he eases the finger in and out, slowly, softly. A second finger joins the first, probably sooner than Wooyoung would normally add it, but he can’t deny that he’s impatient today, and he knows Yeosang is too. 

Yeosang lets out a desperate sounding noise and starts trying to move his hips down to get more of Wooyoung’s fingers. A soft hand on his hips stops him, but a third finger is added anyways. 

“I’m not gonna be able to make this soft like we’d thought,” Wooyoung whispers, surprisingly gentle for how he knows the next moment is going to be. He slowly pulls all of his fingers out, wipes them off on the cloth seat, and reaches for the lube bottle. Instead of putting any on his neglected dick, he drizzles it down Yeosang’s perineum and lines up. 

“Ready, love?” He asks. A frantic nod from Yeosang is the only answer he gets before he pushes in, bottoming out in one smooth motion. 

Yeosang cries out and arches his back, already so pretty, but the tears gathering on his eyelashes look like crystals in the sun. Wooyoung lets out a groan as he pulls out to the tip and slams back in. He leans down, tangling one hand in Yeosang’s hair again, the other hand steady on his hips. He sets a harsh pace, practically shoving Yeosang across the seats towards the door with the force he’s using. He leans further down to softly nibble at Yeosang’s collarbone, lulling him into a false sense of security before biting and sucking hard. 

The noise Yeosang makes goes straight to Wooyoung’s dick and he’s honestly not sure how he hasn’t blown his load prematurely yet. Wooyoung finally pulls away from where he’s been making a meal out of Yeosang’s collarbone to admire his work before he glances down and locks into Yeosang’s cinnamon gaze. 

Unintentionally, Wooyoung slows his thrusts before fully laying himself along the line of Yeosang’s body. Yeosang moans softly and Wooyoung knows he made a good move. Yeosang loves skin on skin contact. As much as he can get. 

The sudden softness of Wooyoung’s motions causes Yeosang to make a confused noise, but Wooyoung licks a line up the column of his throat and groans at the salty taste of sweat on his tongue. 

“Come on baby, lets finish this” he murmurs as he sits back up and grabs Yeosang’s hips with both hands. Yeosang’s eyes fly open hand he cries out as Wooyoung immediately picks his pace back up, slamming in and out with purpose. He feels warmth pooling in his belly and manages to stutter out a weak attempt at Wooyoung’s name before he’s coming all over his own stomach. 

“Yeah, baby that’s it,” Wooyoung groans as Yeosang tightens around him. He pumps his hips three more times before he’s falling over the edge as well, collapsing down onto Yeosang as they breathe the same air, trying to prolong the high for as long as they can. Wooyoung has long since softened and another All Time Low song is playing by the time he sits up and reaches for the wet wipes he keeps under the seats. He gently cleans Yeosang up, murmuring soft praises into his ear and pressing delicate kisses into his temple. They get redressed in the cramped space and Wooyoung presses a soft kiss to the side of Yeosang’s mouth before he’s climbing back up into the front seat and trying to crank the air even higher. 

Yeosang’s bangs stick to his forehead and he would be worried about what Wooyoung’s parents would say if they didn’t already have a story. Wooyoung’s parents know that they like to take a walk along the bike path while they slurp down their treats. Of course, they haven’t taken a walk down the bike path since they were sixteen, instead filling that time with exploring each other’s bodies. 

Yeosang slides up to the front seat as Wooyoung shifts the Jeep into drive, glancing over at the blond and smiling widely before continuing on the way back to Wooyoung’s house, where they’ll play video games until Yeosang inevitably has to head home. 

And maybe sneak a few kisses and a quick blowjob for the winner. 

No one will suspect what’s going on behind Wooyoung’s closed door. Besides, there’s no way two boys could possibly be fooling around, not in this small, Christian town. To anyone on the streets, Wooyoung and Yeosang were simply best friends, inseparable since they met in kindergarten. And that’s all they ever could be. 

God, Yeosang is so sick of sleeping alone.


End file.
